


Wiadomości od Avengersów

by Pomyluna



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: A little, Alec doesn't mind much, F/F, Grumpy Raphael, In Magnus opinion, Is the best Raphael, M/M, Magnus being Magnus, Magnus has no shame, Pictures, Sexting, Texting, and others too, but Jace does, but still
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7282087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus przebywa w szpitalu i jest znudzony. <em>Bardzo</em> znudzony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wiadomości od Avengersów

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Texts from the Avengers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7065688) by [Lecrit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lecrit/pseuds/Lecrit). 



> Hah, pierwsza praca w tym fandomie, cóż za orzeźwiające uczucie <3 Jest to bonusowy rozdział do opowiadania _Avengers Initiative_ , przejście pomiędzy nim a jego drugą częścią. Zapewne nie będzie miał on dla Was większego sensu bez znajomości głównej fabuły i z góry przepraszam za ten brak chronologii!!! Cóż mogę powiedzieć? Wypadki chodzą po ludziach xD Mimo wszystko życzę przyjemnej lektury! ;** 
> 
> Malutkie przypomnienie, a wyjaśnienie dla tych, którzy nie czytali pierwszej części:  
>  Izzy = Czarna Wdowa  
>  Alec = Sokole Oko  
>  Clary = Kapitan Ameryka  
>  Simon = Spiderman  
>  Jace = Thor  
>  Hodge = Coulson  
>  Na końcu mała niespodzianka ;)  
> 
> 
> TŁUMACZENIE ZA ZGODĄ AUTORA.

[Do: Czarna Wdowa]  
Jedzenie tutaj przypomniało mi, jak dwa tygodnie temu próbowałaś przyrządzić steka i skończyło się na tym, że smakował jak ryba.

[Od: Czarna Wdowa]  
To było niemiłe. Zamierzałam Ci wysłać zdjęcie, które z pewnością by Ci się spodobało, ale chyba jednak zrezygnuję z tego pomysłu.

[Do: Czarna Wdowa]  
Zostałem postrzelony, skarbie. Nie dokuczaj rannemu mężczyźnie.

[Od: Czarna Wdowa]  
Zamierzasz teraz używać tej wymówki w każdej sprawie, aby Ci się upiekło?

[Do: Czarna Wdowa]  
Jaki jest sens w byciu postrzelonym, skoro nie możesz tego obrócić na swoją korzyść?

[Od: Czarna Wdowa]  
W sumie racja. Dobrze, niech Ci będzie.

[Do: Czarna Wdowa]  
Kto jest teraz niemiły??? Po co mi niby zdjęcie Sheldona?

[Od: Czarna Wdowa]  
Ale patrz, jaki jest słodziutki, chyba nie zaprzeczysz?

[Do: Czarna Wdowa]  
Nie tak słodziutki, jak tyłek Twojego brata. Nie miałbym nic przeciwko otrzymaniu takiego typu zdjęcia. Zostałem postrzelony, skarbie! Postrzelony! Ból jest nie do zniesienia.

[Od: Czarna Wdowa]  
Nie dramatyzuj. Masz swoje przeklęte zdjęcie. Mam nadzieję, że doceniasz wysiłek, jaki włożyłam w jego zdobycie. Nie było łatwo podkraść się bez wzbudzania podejrzeń.

[Do: Czarna Wdowa]  
Cholera, brakuje mi tego tyłka.

[Od: Czarna Wdowa]  
Za.Dużo.Info!!!

[Do: Czarna Wdowa]  
Przepraszam (cóż, właściwie to nie, ale i tak).

.

[Do: Sokole Oko]  
Wiem, że powiedziałeś „zero seksu przez najbliższy czas”, ale czy SMS-owanie też się w to wlicza?

[Od: Sokole Oko]  
Idź spać.

[Do: Sokole Oko]  
Nie mogę. Tęsknię za Tobą.

[Od: Sokole Oko]  
Ja za Tobą też.

[Do: Sokole Oko]  
Więc… może jednak?

[Od: Sokole Oko]  
Nie.

[Do: Sokole Oko]  
Zostałem postrzelony!!! Dlaczego wszyscy są dla mnie tacy wredni???

[Od: Sokole Oko]  
To nie jest zabawne.

[Do: Sokole Oko]  
Twoja twarz nie jest zabawna.

[Od: Sokole Oko]  
Wow, odpowiedź na poziomie, nie ma co. Jesteś pewien, że kula nie uszkodziła Ci mózgu?

[Do: Sokole Oko]  
Jesteś niemiły. Nie mam już ochoty na wymianę z Tobą erotycznych wiadomości.

[Od: Sokole Oko]  
…Naprawdę brakuje mi Twojej głupiej twarzy, idioto.

[Do: Sokole Oko]  
Pff, czułe słówka na mnie nie działają. Wciąż z Tobą nie gadam.

[Od: Sokole Oko]  
Leżę na łóżku…

[Do: Sokole Oko]  
Interesujące. Mów dalej.

[Od: Sokole Oko]  
…próbując zasnąć, co Ty również powinieneś teraz robić.

[Do: Sokole Oko]  
Nienawidzę Cię.

.

[Od: Kapitan Ameryka]  
Medytowanie bez Ciebie jest do bani. Jak się czujesz?

[Do: Kapitan Ameryka]  
Wszystko beze mnie jest do bani, cukiereczku. Zabieram ze sobą całą dobrą zabawę. Znacznie lepiej, dziękuję. Zmniejszyli mi dawkę leków przeciwbólowych, więc nie mam ciągłego wrażenia, jakbym halucynował.

[Od: Kapitan Ameryka]  
Mam wyrzuty sumienia z powodu całej tej sprawy…

[Do: Kapitan Ameryka]  
Niepotrzebnie. Wypadki chodzą po ludziach.

[Od: Kapitan Ameryka]  
Przykro mi, że musiało paść akurat na Ciebie. Czuję się odpowiedzialna. W końcu to był mój pomysł.

[Do: Kapitan Ameryka]  
Naprawdę nie masz za co przepraszać, cukiereczku. Ale jeśli chcesz sprawić, bym poczuł się lepiej, wyślij mi zdjęcie tyłka mojego chłopaka. Pomoże mi szybciej wrócić do zdrowia. Tak zalecają lekarze.

[Od: Kapitan Ameryka]  
Przepraszam, że takie zamazane. Nie chciał pozować. A przez to wszystko teraz MÓJ chłopak posyła mi podejrzliwe spojrzenia.

[Do: Kapitan Ameryka]  
Twoje poświęcenie zostało bardziej niż docenione.

.

[Od: Sokole Oko]  
Przestań prosić dziewczyny o przesyłanie Ci zdjęć mojego tyłka!!!

[Do: Sokole Oko]  
Przyjdź tu i mnie zmuś.

[Od: Sokole Oko]  
Zrobiłbym to, gdybym tylko mógł.

[Do: Sokole Oko]  
Wiem. Do tego czasu będę prosił o więcej zdjęć.

.

[Od: Spiderman]  
Więc sprawa wygląda tak, że praktycznie wszyscy spierają się ze mną odnośnie kryptonimu Ragnora, ponieważ powiedziałem, że powinien być Zimowym Żołnierzem. Wiesz, co mam na myśli, prawda?

[Do: Spiderman]  
Zbyt wcześnie, Shane. Zbyt wcześnie.

[Od: Spiderman]  
To nawet w jednej dziesiątej nie przypomina mojego imienia.

[Do: Spiderman]  
Nie? Cóż, pomyślałem, że bezpieczniej będzie nie używać tutaj tych prawdziwych.

[Od: Spiderman]  
Nie mogą namierzyć Twojego telefonu, zablokowałem wszelkie sygnały. Tak jakbyś w ogóle potrzebował wymówki, by udawać, że nie pamiętasz mojego imienia.

[Do: Spiderman]  
Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz, Stanley.

[Od: Spiderman]  
Pewnego dnia będę wystarczająco silny i zmuszę Cię, byś za to zapłacił.

[Do: Spiderman]  
Oczywiście, skarbie. Tymczasem byłbyś tak dobry i wysłał mi zdjęcie tyłka sam-wiesz-kogo?

[Od: Spiderman]  
Voldemorta? Hahaha. A tak na serio: nie. Jeszcze nie mam samobójczych zapędów.

[Do: Spiderman]  
Zostałem postrzelony, Stewart! Postrzelony!!!

[Od: Spiderman]  
Dobra…  
Wrzucił mnie do basenu, ale udało mi się ocalić telefon.

[Do: Spiderman]  
To najlepsze, jakie do tej pory dostałem. Dziękuję, Simon.

[Od: Spiderman]  
Było warto.

.

[Od: Thor]  
Ostatnio wszyscy próbują sfotografować tyłek mojego brata, nawet moja dziewczyna, i mam niejasne wrażenie, że masz z tym coś wspólnego.

[Do: Thor]  
No a któż by inny?

[Od: Thor]  
Prawda.

[Do: Thor]  
To wspaniały tyłek. Nie wiem, jakim cudem za jego właścicielem nie ustawiała się nigdy kolejka do zdjęć.

[Od: Thor]  
Mój brat. Mówisz o moim bracie.

[Do: Thor]  
Myślę, iż powinniśmy uznać wszystko, co tyczy się Twojego brata, za wspaniałe i należycie to docenić. Wliczając w to jego bajkowe pośladki.

[Od: Thor]  
…Tiaa… A tak poza tym… U Ciebie wszystko gra?

[Do: Thor]  
Taa, to tylko zadrapanie. Ty?

[Od: Thor]  
W porządku. Niemniej nie wydaje mi się, żeby rana postrzałowa kwalifikowała się jako zadrapanie.

[Do: Thor]  
Szczegóły techniczne. Skoro mamy to już ustalone, mogę dostać zdjęcie?

[Od: Thor]  
Nie.

[Do: Thor]  
POSTRZELILI MNIE, JACE!

[Od: Thor]  
To tylko zadrapanie.

[Do: Thor]  
Chcesz usłyszeć o innych zadrapaniach, które zostawiłem na plecach Twojego brata?

[Od: Thor]  
Co? Nie!  
Boże, teraz mam głowę pełną okropnych obrazów! Dlaczego mi to robisz?

[Do: Thor]  
Zdjęcie, Jace. Natychmiast.

[Od: Thor]  
Masz. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że właśnie mnie zaszantażowałeś.

[Do: Thor]  
Wszystko jest dozwolone na wojnie, i takie tam.

.

[Od: Sokole Oko]  
Serio??? Jace też?

[Do: Sokole Oko]  
Na jego obronę mogę powiedzieć, że uciekłem się do szantażu.

[Od: Sokole Oko]  
Musisz przestać.

[Do: Sokole Oko]  
Czyżbyś właśnie wchodził w tryb starszego, opiekuńczego brata? Bo uważam, że to na swój sposób seksowne.

[Od: Sokole Oko]  
P.R.Z.E.S.T.A.Ń.

[Do: Sokole Oko]  
Nie no, ale poczekaj. Kiedy się o nich martwisz, robisz to coś z brwiami, to niewiarygodnie seksowne.

[Od: Sokole Oko]  
Ta kula na pewno nie uszkodziła Ci mózgu? Zaczynam się trochę niepokoić.

[Do: Sokole Oko]  
Czy przybrałeś właśnie ten wyraz twarzy? Wiesz który.

[Od: Sokole Oko]  
Poddaję się.

[Do: Sokole Oko]  
Okej, przestanę. Ale tak na serio: brakuje mi Twojej ładnej twarzy.

[Od: Sokole Oko]  
Może by Ci jej tak bardzo nie brakowało, gdybyś dla odmiany poprosił o jej zdjęcia, a nie mojego tyłka.

[Do: Sokole Oko]  
Kocham Twoją twarz i tyłek w równym stopniu. To dla nich żaden powód do zazdrości o to drugie.

[Od: Sokole Oko]  
Idiota.

[Do: Sokole Oko]  
Zgaduję, że nadal nie zamierzasz ze mną poświntuszyć?

[Od: Sokole Oko]  
…Może później.

[Do: Sokole Oko]  
Jak bardzo „później”?

[Od: Sokole Oko]  
Kiedy przestaniesz prosić moich przyjaciół (i rodzeństwo!!!) o wysyłanie Ci fotek mojego tyłka.

[Do: Sokole Oko]  
…Nie ma szans.

[Od: Sokole Oko]  
Wiem.

[Do: Sokole Oko]  
Jesteś okropny. Przepełnia mnie duma.

.

[Do: Nosferatu]  
Wiedziałeś, że biedny Sheldon uważa Cię za wampira? Co mu zrobiłeś?

[Od: Nosferatu]  
O czym Ty mówisz?

[Do: Nosferatu]  
Umieścił Twój numer w moim telefonie pod nazwą „Nosferatu”.

[Od: Nosferatu]  
Otacza mnie banda idiotów.

[Do: Nosferatu]  
Myślę, że „Grumpy Cat” byłby bardziej odpowiedni. A będąc przy temacie, gdzie jest mój kot? Kto się nim opiekuje, skoro jesteś tutaj???

[Od: Nosferatu]  
Cat.

[Do: Nosferatu]  
Czy to miał być żart?

[Od: Nosferatu]  
Kiedy ostatnio opowiedziałem żart?

[Do: Nosferatu]  
Taki zabawny? Prawdopodobnie w 1897, rok przed przemianą w wampira.

[Od: Nosferatu]  
Czemu ja jeszcze z Tobą trzymam?

[Do: Nosferatu]  
Bo mnie kochasz. I ponieważ czynię Twe życie ekscytującym.

[Od: Nosferatu]  
Ekscytującym? Postrzelili Cię, Ty kretynie. Wybacz, ale dla mnie to nie kwalifikuje się jako „ekscytujące”.

[Do: Nosferatu]  
Zamknij się, Draculo. Zostałem postrzelony. Musisz być dla mnie miły.

[Od: Nosferatu]  
Zostałeś postrzelony tylko dlatego, że byłeś zbyt upartym idiotą, aby choć raz mnie posłuchać.

[Do: Nosferatu]  
Brzmisz jak Alec.

[Od: Nosferatu]  
To rozsądny gość. Lubię go.

[Do: Nosferatu]  
Nadal odmawiasz nazywania go po imieniu…

[Od: Nosferatu]  
„Kochaś” do niego pasuje. Jest w Tobie po uszy zabujany. Sam nie wiem dlaczego. Może ostatecznie nie jest jednak aż tak rozsądny, jakby się mogło wydawać.

[Do: Nosferatu]  
Spadaj na drzewo, Raphael. Jesteś dupkiem.

.

[Do: Sokole Oko]  
Widziałem się dziś z lekarką. Powiedziała, że wszystko się ładnie goi i że w przeciągu pięciu dni będę prawdopodobnie przeniesiony.

[Od: Sokole Oko]  
Powiem reszcie. Cieszę się, że wszystko z Tobą w porządku.

[Do: Sokole Oko]  
Powiedziała też, że przez pewien czas muszę być jeszcze bardzo ostrożny z raną, i dała mi instrukcje, jak powinienem się nią obchodzić. Mam nadzieję, że zatrzymałeś fartuch, będę potrzebował pielęgniarki.

[Od: Sokole Oko]  
Może zatrzymałem.

[Do: Sokole Oko]  
Droczenie się z rannym? To cios poniżej pasa, kochanie.

[Od: Sokole Oko]  
Proszę Cię, Ty droczyłeś się ze mną bez przerwy przez ostatnie kilka dni.

[Do: Sokole Oko]  
Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że jednak uległeś mojemu urokowi.

[Od: Sokole Oko]  
Tego nie powiedziałem.

[Do: Sokole Oko]  
Właściwie to tak, misiu.

[Od: Sokole Oko]  
…Wkopałem się, prawda?

[Do: Sokole Oko]  
Wiesz, lekarka stwierdziła również, że mogę bez przeszkód uprawiać seks.

[Od: Sokole Oko]  
Jestem całkowicie pewien, że tego nie powiedziała.

[Do: Sokole Oko]  
Powiedziała. Zapytałem.

[Od: Sokole Oko]  
Oczywiście.

[Do: Sokole Oko]  
To Twoja wina. Dałeś mi skosztować i teraz jestem od Ciebie uzależniony.

[Od: Sokole Oko]  
To było kiczowate…  
Chciałbym, żebyś tu był.

[Do: Sokole Oko]  
Po prostu mnie stąd wyciągnij, żebym mógł Cię poprawnie uwieść i zaciągnąć do łóżka (mając na uwadze zalecenia pani doktor, może nie od razu tak dokładnie, jakbym tego chciał, ale jednak).

[Od: Sokole Oko]  
Ja uwiodę Cię pierwszy.

[Do: Sokole Oko]  
Mam nadzieję, iż zdajesz sobie sprawę, że według mojego słownika kwalifikuje się to jako sexting. Więc ostatecznie wygrałem.

[Od: Sokole Oko]  
Jeśli Ci to pozwala spać po nocach.

.

[Od: Coulson]  
Jak się masz?

[Do: Coulson]  
Lepiej.

[Od: Coulson]  
To dobrze.

[Do: Coulson]  
Rozmowa z Tobą jest dla mnie jak zwykle czystą przyjemnością, Hodge.

[Od: Coulson]  
Uczucie całkowicie odwzajemnione, Magnus.

.

[Do: Sokole Oko]  
Dr Chen dała zielone światło, więc przeniosą mnie w ciągu dwóch dni. Zamierzacie mnie stąd wyciągnąć w najbliższym czasie?

[Od: Sokole Oko]  
Tak. Już niedługo. Zaufaj mi.

[Do: Sokole Oko]  
Zawsze, skarbie.

.

[Od: Czarna Wdowa]  
Wolno Ci pić alkohol?

[Do: Czarna Wdowa]  
Zmniejszyli dawkę leków, więc w granicach umiaru tak. Czemu pytasz?

[Od: Czarna Wdowa]  
Zamierzam zdobyć butelkę Twojego ulubionego wina, żebyśmy mogli we właściwy sposób uczcić Twój powrót.

[Do: Czarna Wdowa]  
Nie mów bratu, ale chyba jesteś moją ulubienicą.

[Od: Czarna Wdowa]  
Nieprawda.

[Do: Czarna Wdowa]  
Taa. Jeszcze nie poznałem Maxa, więc nie mogę mówić tego na sto procent.

[Od: Czarna Wdowa]  
Pokochasz go. Wszyscy go kochają. A jeśli nie pokochasz, skopię Ci dupę.

[Do: Czarna Wdowa]  
Zostałem postrzelony!

[Od: Czarna Wdowa]  
Drugi raz nie dam się nabrać na tę gadkę.

[Do: Czarna Wdowa]  
Dobra. Jeżeli jest choć w niewielkim stopniu podobny do Ciebie i Twoich braci, jestem pewien, że go pokocham.

[Od: Czarna Wdowa]  
Cholera, dobry jesteś. Nie wiem, jakim cudem Alec wytrzymał dwa miesiące.

[Do: Czarna Wdowa]  
Ja również. Przecież nikt nie jest w stanie mi się oprzeć. Ale ostatecznie było warto.

[Od: Czarna Wdowa]  
Awww. Jak słodko.

[Do: Czarna Wdowa]  
Nie sądzę, by Twoja odpowiedź była równie optymistyczna, gdybyś wiedziała, co tak naprawdę chodziło mi po głowie.

[Od: Czarna Wdowa]  
Ugh.

[Do: Czarna Wdowa]  
Żartuję. Przecież wiesz, że go kocham.  
Miałem na myśli lubię.  
Bardzo.

[Od: Czarna Wdowa]  
Kłamca.

[Do: Czarna Wdowa]  
…Tu mnie masz.

[Od: Czarna Wdowa]  
I dobrze.

[Do: Czarna Wdowa]  
Co to miało niby znaczyć?

[Od: Czarna Wdowa]  
Jeśli nie wiesz, to jesteś większym idiotą, niż uważa Raphael.

[Do: Czarna Wdowa]  
Przestańcie mnie w końcu nazywać idiotą. Jestem jedynym w swoim rodzaju geniuszem.

[Od: Czarna Wdowa]  
Taa, właśnie widzę.

.

[Do: Sokole Oko]  
Nudzę się.

[Od: Sokole Oko]  
Jak mogę Ci pomóc? (mam przeczucie, że pożałuję tego pytania)

[Do: Sokole Oko]  
Czy zauważyłeś, że przestałem prosić o zdjęcia Twojego cudownego tyłka?

[Od: Sokole Oko]  
Nadal nie zamierzam uprawiać z Tobą seksu przez telefon, Magnus.

[Do: Sokole Oko]  
Warto było spróbować. A tak na poważnie, po prostu… rozerwij mnie?

[Od: Sokole Oko]  
Spędziłem dziś popołudnie z Ragnorem. Jego kostka już prawie się zagoiła, więc poszliśmy na spacer na plażę. Polubiłem go.

[Do: Sokole Oko]  
Powinienem zacząć się niepokoić? Jest hetero, ale z nim nigdy nic tak naprawdę nie wiadomo.

[Od: Sokole Oko]  
Serio uważasz, że spędziłbym cały dzień na planowaniu, jak Cię odbić, a tym samym uchronić od aresztowania, tylko po to, żeby po wszystkim zacząć Cię zdradzać?

[Do: Sokole Oko]  
Słuszna uwaga.

[Od: Sokole Oko]  
Właściwie to głównie gadaliśmy o Tobie.

[Do: Sokole Oko]  
O Boże. Nie słuchaj tego, co on mówi, to notoryczny kłamca.

[Od: Sokole Oko]  
Opowiedział mi bardzo ciekawą historię o czymś, co zrobiłeś w Peru…

[Do: Sokole Oko]  
BYŁEM PIJANY, ALEXANDRZE! I przez to w żadnym wypadku nie ponoszę odpowiedzialności za swoje czyny!

[Od: Sokole Oko]  
Oświadczyłeś się kaktusowi.

[Do: Sokole Oko]  
Na swoją obronę powiem, że to był bardzo atrakcyjny kaktus.

[Od: Sokole Oko]  
Jak mogę się z nim równać? Kaktus, Magnus! Nie mam szans!

[Do: Sokole Oko]  
Przestań się ze mnie nabijać. Zostałem postrzelony.

[Od: Sokole Oko]  
Przepraszam.

[Do: Sokole Oko]  
Cholera, nie, żartowałem!!! Czuję się dobrze! Nie rób tej smutnej minki, wiem, że ją robisz!

[Od: Sokole Oko]  
Po prostu za Tobą tęsknię.

[Do: Sokole Oko]  
Ja za Tobą też tęsknię, skarbie. Widzimy się jutro?

[Od: Sokole Oko]  
Jutro.

.

[Do: Nosferatu]  
Przekaż Ragnorowi, żeby przestał raczyć Aleca żenującymi opowieściami z mojego życia!

[Od: Nosferatu]  
Masz na myśli ten wypad do Las Vegas, kiedy zarzygałeś stół do blackjacka, a później wylądowałeś w fontannie przed Caesars Palace?  
Ragnor powiedział: „Nie musisz mi wierzyć, po prostu oglądaj”. Nadrabia zaległości…

[Do: Nosferatu]  
Czym sobie zasłużyłem na tak potwornych przyjaciół?


End file.
